


The Way She Deserves

by LemonadeReaction



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Dinners, Female Domination, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Goddess Worship, Hotel Sex, M/F, Massage, Panty Kink, Romance, Smut, Twelve Days of Smutness, explicit - Freeform, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeReaction/pseuds/LemonadeReaction
Summary: Klaus worships Caroline in the bedroom - the way she deserves.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 17
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	The Way She Deserves

"So Nik, tell us again why you insisted on bringing Caroline Forbes to our private family dinner?"

"I keep telling you Rebekah, Caroline and I are together now."

Niklaus Mikaelson leaned back in his chair, sipping his pinot noir thoughtfully. Would his family ever accept Caroline? Whether they did or not, it wouldn't change anything he did - he had wanted to be with her for a long time, and truly felt as though she would be his last love.

Caroline Forbes sighed and shook her head. "I can't believe you really still think you're better than me, Rebekah. Over one thousand years alive, and you still haven't grown up."

"You need to shut the hell up!" Rebekah shouted, veins appearing under her eyes as her anger increased her bloodlust.

"Now ladies, please. Refrain from killing each other before we've had dessert." Elijah Mikaelson, Klaus's older brother, looked exasperated. He was used to dealing with his siblings' squabbles, but that didn't mean they weren't putting a dampener on the evening.

"Fine. I just assumed this was a family only thing. I'm sure I can restrain myself a little while longer," said Rebekah.

"And here comes dessert!" Klaus sat up eagerly, like a young boy sitting at the Christmas dinner table.

The waiters placed small golden plates containing a tiny ramekin of creme brulee down in front of each dinner guest.

"I love creme brulee!" said Caroline.

Klaus smiled at her. She looked absolutely gorgeous when she was happy, and he felt a warm glow inside his chest.

All four ate their dessert in silence, the only sound in their private dining room being the silver dessert spoons clattering against the ramekins.

***

"God, I cannot believe her," Caroline told Klaus.

The pair were back in their luxury hotel room, lying together on the king size bed. The sheets were made from luxury ivory silk, and felt so smooth that Caroline was afraid she may rip them. As a perfectionist, she always tried to avoid damaging things at all costs, though she was great at controlling her vampire strength. The last time she lost control was after the death of her husband Stefan Salvatore, fifteen years ago.

"Just ignore her, Caroline. She is not worth being stressed over, and has never taken particularly kindly to others being present at our family gatherings." Klaus stroked Caroline's face after he spoke, then ran his hand through her hair.

She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling her stress lift a little. Klaus was the one. She couldn't believe it had taken her so long to realise.

"You like my hair, don't you?"

"I do," replied Klaus, slightly confused. What was she getting at here? Was she coming onto him?

"And you like my body..." she continued, slipping off her hotel gown to reveal her fuchsia pink lace bra.

Klaus realised that she was definitely coming onto him.

"I do. It's glorious," he told her.

"Tell me again."

"It's glorious... you know I find everything about you beautiful."

"Yes. But since you made me sit through that frankly disastrous family dinner, you owe me. You're going to treat me like a queen tonight." Caroline leaned forward, so that her face was right against Klaus's. "Is that clear?"

Klaus could feel himself getting excited. He and Caroline had engaged in female domination before, and he realised it turned him on more than anything else. It was such a sharp contrast to his regular life, with him being the extremely powerful original hybrid. It was exactly what he had been looking for, and he could not have been happier to have found everything he needed in this one amazing woman.

"What can I do for you first?" he asked her.

"Well, I never got to finish my drink since we left so quickly after dessert. So I'd like you to go down to the hotel bar, and bring up a bottle of their most expensive champagne. Make sure the ice in the bucket is made fresh, and the glasses are chilled." Caroline leaned back against the pillows, sighing happily. "What are you waiting for?"

"Nothing. I'll get that for you right away," Klaus replied. He slipped on his chocolate brown leather shoes, and left the hotel room.

Caroline smiled, feeling completely relaxed. The sensation of the silk sheets against her freshly shaved legs was fantastic, and she knew that she was in for a great evening.

Around ten minutes later, Klaus returned with a large silver bucket. The bucket was filled with crushed ice, surrounding a magnum bottle of Cristal champagne, with two flutes balanced against it.

"Oh wow, these are pretty!" said Caroline, picking up one of the flutes.

She turned it in her hands, noticing tiny diamantes swirling around it, which sparkled in the low light of the room.

"I had to make sure I got the most beautiful ones for you. The barman tried to give me plain flutes, but I compelled him to bring me the best," said Klaus, as he popped open the bottle of champagne, then filled Caroline's glass.

As the glass was filled, it made a satisfying fizzing sound.

"Good boy," said Caroline, taking a sip. It was fantastic champagne, the quality was obvious in the taste. "Now, take off your clothes, and get on your knees."

"Right away Goddess."

Klaus stripped off his clothes, then knelt down at Caroline's feet.

"Kiss them," she demanded.

Klaus did as he was asked, slowly kissing the tops of Caroline's feet, and each of her toes. "Shall I massage your feet for you?"

"Yes, that would be nice," said Caroline, lifting her feet.

He got to work, massaging and caressing her feet. He made small circles with his thumbs, releasing some of of the tension in her soles.

"Mmm, that's good. Oh, you know what else you can do?"

"Anything for you!"

"Well, I brought a little bottle of nude nail polish with me. You can paint my toenails," Caroline replied, reaching into her toiletries bag which was on the bedside table.

"I'd love to," replied Klaus. "Shall I pamper your feet a little first?"

"All in good time. The massage was more than enough." Caroline stretched her toes out in Klaus's face, and he began to inhale deeply.

"Your feet smell so good, my Goddess," said Klaus, his cock beginning to grow hard. "May I please touch myself?"

"For a little bit. But stop the second I tell you to."

"Thank you, thank you so much," said Klaus, and he began quickly pumping his cock, moaning and breathing in the scent of Caroline's feet even deeper.

After a few minutes, Caroline cleared her throat. "That's enough pleasure for you at the moment. It's time to get back to pampering ME. Fetch the foam toe dividers from my luggage."

Klaus crawled across the floor, and unzipped the top pouch of Caroline's mauve suitcase. He removed two pink toe dividers, and crawled back across the floor to kneel before her again.

"Thank you Goddess, I'm so blessed to be touching your beautiful feet right now," said Klaus, as he slipped the dividers between her dainty toes.

Caroline passed him the nail polish, and he began to paint her toenails, taking his time with each one. He did not want to spill a single drop on her skin. The nail polish brush glided across Caroline's toes, painting them an alluring shade of peach-pink.

"All done. Did I do well?" Klaus looked up eagerly.

"You did fine, sweetie," said Caroline. "Next, I want you to give me a massage. There are complementary oils and towels on the shelf by the window."

Klaus crawled across to the window, and stood up to reach the shelf. After grabbing two large towels and a jasmine scented massage oil, he crawled back across to the bed. He stood again, laying the towels on the bed.

"Good boy. Now, I want you kneeling right in front of me and stroking your cock as I remove my underwear."

She did not need to ask him twice. He was at her feet again in a flash, and tugging his cock harder and harder, gasping as she removed her matching fuschia bra and lace panties. He picked up her panties, smelling the scent of her pussy on them.

"Ah, that's enough! I didn't say you could sniff my panties, now did I?" said Caroline. "What do you say to your Goddess?"

"I'm sorry Goddess. What's my punishment?"

"This."

Caroline pulled Klaus's head into her pelvis, using her vampire strength. She sat right on his face, grinding her pussy hard against his nose and mouth. "You're going to keep tasting that pussy, flicking it with your tongue until I say you can stop. Do you understand?"

Klaus nodded hurriedly, licking and sucking on Caroline's labia as though they were the most exquisite meal. His nose and lips became coated with her juices, and this only made him lick faster, moaning and breathing hard.

"Mmm. Fuck, yes, that's my good boy," said Caroline, moaning with pleasure. 

She started riding his face harder, shaking a little as she moaned louder and louder. Soon, she began shivering and shaking, as orgasms washed over her, one after the other. She was starting to lose her balance, so Klaus wrapped his arms around her thighs and caught her, lifting her so her legs were round his shoulders. He continued to eat her pussy, as she had not yet told him to stop.

"Mmm, oh my God, yes, okay, okay you can stop now! I'm too sensitive," Caroline said, her cheeks pink.

"Of course Goddess," said Klaus, stopping immediately. "Did I serve you well?"

"You did. It was the perfect apology for you sniffing my panties without asking. Now, I said I wanted a massage, and you're going to give it to me. Unless you want me to cut off your breath harder next time?" Caroline's tone became a little threatening.

"Please Goddess, let me breathe. Lie down on your front, and I'll give you the most wonderful massage you've ever had."

"You'd better."

Caroline lay on the fluffy towels, and stretched her limbs, trying to relax all her muscles. She felt a few splashes of warm liquid land on her back, and jumped slightly.

"Sorry Goddess. That was the oil, I warmed it up a little in my hands."

Klaus set to work, smoothing the oil across Caroline's skin, and using his hands and elbows to relax all the tight points and knots in Caroline's back and thighs.

"That feels amazing. When did you learn to do that?"

"A good few hundred years ago. A thousand years is a lot of time for learning," Klaus replied, chuckling slightly. "I'm glad you're enjoying it, my love."

After around twenty minutes, Klaus heard a familiar quiet, breathing noise. He peered round at Caroline's face, and realised that she had fallen asleep. It was not uncommon for her to become tired after having multiple orgasms, and Klaus couldn't help smiling at how angelically beautiful she looked.

Klaus gently rolled Caroline over, removing the towels and throwing them on the floor. He made sure the massage oil had absorbed into Caroline's skin, and tucked her under the silk duvet. He flicked the main lamp switch off, climbed in bed beside her, and wrapped his arms around her, holding her.

He had never felt as content in his thousand years on this earth, as he did in this moment.


End file.
